Unexpected Ending
by Cloudhy3424
Summary: Perayaan anniversary yang mengejutkan/"Happy anniversary Wonnie"/"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Tuhan?"/"Apa kau merindukanku?"/"Wonnie, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"/"Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil Kim Yesung."/"Aku membencimu... Siwon..."/"N-ne, a-aku kekasihnya, dimana Siwon?"/"YA! Choi Siwon kau mau membawaku kemana?"/Crack couple! YeWon! DLDR! RnR!


**Pairing :** YeWon – WonYe

**Disclaimer :** They are belongs to God, themselves and also their Parents, but This Story is mine!

**Lenght **: Oneshoot

**Genre : **Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Rate :** T

**Summary : **Akankah mereka masih bisa merayakan anniversary mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya?

**Warning :** Yaoi, Typo(s), alur cepat, OOC.

**FF YEWON DAY ke 2 ^0^)/ Yayy.. akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan gift ini buat mommy and daddy dan special juga buat para anak2 YEWON SHIPPER... Mianhae jika mengecewakan (^/_\^) .. **

**.**

* * *

**INGAT!**

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak tertarik!**

**Silahkah klik tanda silang disudut kanan atas sesegera mungkin jika kalian tidak berniat membacanya ^^**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO SIDERS! ^^**

.

* * *

***Supaya tidak bingung, untuk tulisan yang miring (italic) adalah flashback***

.

**::_UNEXPECTED ENDING_::**

.

* * *

.

"Happy Anniversary sayang."

Perlahan, ia meniup cahaya yang keluar dari sebuah benda berbentuk angka 8 diatas kue berbentuk awan berwarna sapphire blue. Ia tersenyum manis walau nyatanya tetesan-tetesan kecil terus saja membuat jalan dikedua pipi yang tidak lagi chubby tersebut.

"_Happy anniversary baby, cepat tiup lilinnya dan kita segera berdoa." Sang namja tampan menyodorkan kue berbentuk awan berwarna sapphire blue kearah namja manis yang tersenyum begitu lebar itu._

_Kedua tangannya bertaut, memejamkan mata sejenak hingga kemudian membukanya dan meniup lilin tersebut secara bersama-sama._

"_Happy anniversary Wonnie." _

_Cup._

_Ia mengecup sekilas pipi namja berdimple itu lalu singgah juga dibibir tipis yang begitu i sukai. Sang namja tampan tersenyum, mengusap lembut surai hitam kekasihnya sembari memberikan kecupan cinta dikening si manis._

"_Kau sudah berdoa?" tanyanya, dibalas anggukan lucu dari namjanya, "Apa doamu?" meletakkan kue yang ia bawa keatas meja dan mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang kekasihnya._

"_Aku ingin Tuhan selalu membuat kita jatuh cinta, aku ingin Tuhan tidak akan memisahkan kita walau apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin Tuhan memberiku kebahagiaan yaitu terus bersamamu Wonnie, dan yang terakhir aku ingin Tuhan selalu membuatku mencintaimu selama-lamanya."_

_Siwon –namja tampan- tersenyum, mengecup pipi chubby Yesung –namja manis- lembut, "Terima kasih. Walau aku tahu doamu itu terlalu banyak baby." Kekehnya._

_Yesung mengerucutkan bibir, sedikit menoleh kebelakang melihat Siwon masih terkekeh, "Lalu apa doamu?" _

_Siwon sedikit berpikir, ia mengetuk-etukkan jarinya di dagu seraya terkadang melirik Yesung yang terlihat penasaran, "Kau mau tahu, hum?" si manis menggangguk antusias. "Hmm.. baiklah, di anniversary kita yang ke 7 ini, aku tidak banyak meminta kepada Tuhan , aku hanya ingin aku bisa terus mencintaimu dan selamanya menjagamu."_

_Yesung lantas memutar tubuhnya, melingkarkan tangan dileher Siwon, "Aku mencintaimu Siwon, sangat mencintaimu..."_

"_I love you more baby..."_

"Sudah hampir 1 tahun kau meninggalkanku Wonnie, dan saat ini aku sedang merayakan anniversary kita sendirian, ditempat yang sama dan dengan kue yang sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

Ia memejamkan mata, menautkan tangannya didepan dada, "Tuhan, aku ingin kau menjaga Siwonku, aku masih akan mencintainya sampai kapanpun, aku mencintainya Tuhan, sangat mencintainya."

"_Baby lihatlah, kau terlihat jelek sekali jika menekuk wajahmu seperti itu."_

Onixnya terbuka, menatap layar persegi yang cukup besar didepannya, menampilkan tayangan-tayangan yang sengaja ia putar untuk menemani kesendiriannya. Malam ini semua terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya, lebih menyakitkan dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Tidak ada lagi senyuman yang bisa ia lihat secara langsung, tidak ada lagi pelukan hangat yang ia terima setiap harinya, tidak ada lagi kecupan lembut yang begitu menenangkan baginya, semua terasa begitu kosong.

"_YA! Siwon, awas kau ya! Jangan lari!"_

Terkadang ia tersenyum tipis dibalik tangisan yang tak kunjung berhenti, ia begitu merindukan sosok itu, sosok yang selama 7 tahun ini selalu menemaninya dan sekarang ia hanya sendiri tanpa sosok tersebut, "Si-won..." lirihnya dan ia kembali menutup mata.

"_SIWON CEPATLAH! LILINNYA BISA MELELEH!" Namja manis itu berteriak, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dilantai melihat sang namjachingu masih berusaha meletakkan kamera video untuk merekam mereka._

"_Tunggu baby, sebentar lagi, aku masih mencari angle yang bagus." Ujarnya, masih menghiraukan hentakkan kaki sang namja manis._

"_YA! LILINNYA LELEH, CHOI SIWOOOONNN!" mendengar namja manisnya terus berteriak, akhirnya Siwon meletakkannya disembarang tempat, setelah yakin bahwa kamera itu bisa merekam mereka berdua, Siwon buru-buru berlari dan duduk disamping Yesung yang sudah lebih dulu mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya._

_Terlihat Yesung menggembungkan pipi sedari mengerucutkan bibir, hal yang biasa terjadi setiap kekasihnya itu kesal, "Heish... mianhae baby, chu~" dengan hanya memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir kissable Yesung, itu sudah cukup membuat Yesung merubah raut wajahnya._

_Ia melingkarkan tangan dipinggang ramping Yesung, duduk berhadapan kemudian sama-sama menutup mata untuk berdoa, "Happy anniversary..." ucapnya terlebih dahulu._

_Yesung tersenyum, masih menutup mata membiarkan Siwon menunggunya, "Baby kau lama sekali?" Siwon terlihat masih menunggu Yesung membuka mata walau ia melihat bibir kissable yang begitu ia sukai tersenyum begitu manis._

"_Baby-"_

"_Kau cerewet sekali Siwon!" sahut Yesung diiringi dengan terbukanya onix miliknya tersebut. "Kau tidak tahu aku sedang berbicara dengan Tuhan di anniversary ke 6 kita ini, huh?" _

_Siwon lantas mengernyitkan dahinya, "Berbicara dengan Tuhan? Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Tuhan? Cepat katakan!"_

_Si manis menggeleng seraya menjulurkan lidahnya, "Aku tidak mau, itu rahasiaku dan Tuhan."_

"_Aish.. dasar pelit," dan lagi-lagi Siwon hanya mendapatkan juluran lidah dari Yesung, tak tahan dengan semua itu, Siwon langsung menggelitik perut Yesung yang sontak membuat kue mereka terjatuh kelantai._

"_YA! SIWOOOOOOON!" Yesung berteriak sedang Siwon tertawa keras kemudian berlari karena ia sudah merasakan aura menyeramkan dari dalam kekasihnya itu._

"Apa kau merindukanku?" onixnya terbuka, masih sama dan semakin lama apa yang ia lihat semakin buram. Apa ini efek dari liquid yang tak kunjung berhenti?

Ia sudah berusaha kuat menahannya, ia sudah berulang kali menghapusnya, tapi liquid itu seakan terus memaksa untuk keluar.

Ia beringsut kebawah sofa, menekuk kedua lutut sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya disela-sela kaki, "Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, jebal Siwon... jebal..."

"_Aku berjanji sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu baby." Yesung memainkan jemari kiri Siwon, sedang ia merasakan jemari kanan Siwon bergerak disela-sela surainya._

_Kepalanya yang kini berebah dipaha Siwon bisa dengan bebas menatap dari bawah sosok tampan yang begitu ia cintai. Dengan tersenyum ia berkata, "Kau sudah berjanji, kalau kau mengingkarinya, apa hukuman yang akan kau terima?"_

_Mendengarnya, Siwon menunduk, menatap setiap lekuk wajah manis sang kekasih, ia sedikit condong untuk mengecup bibir dan kening Yesung, "Aku akan menerima semua hukuman darimu ataupun dari Tuhan."_

_Yesung memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Siwon, memeluk erat pinggang lebar Siwon seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut kekar namja tampan miliknya, "Aku tidak mau menghukummu, aku juga tidak mau Tuhan menghukummu, jadi kau tidak boleh mengingkari janjimu, yakso?"_

_Siwon tersenyum, menarik kepala Yesung dan membantu tubuh itu untuk duduk dari posisinya yang semula tengah berebah, "Aku berjanji peri kecilku, apa kau tidak mempercayaiku, huh?" ditangkupkannya wajah manis itu dengan kedua telapak tangan kekarnya._

"_Aku percaya karena aku begitu mencintaimu," tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Yesung menghambur memeluk erat leher Siwon, tidak peduli jika Siwon bisa kehabisan napas karena pelukan eratnya._

"_Terima kasih atas semuanya Kim Yesung."_

.

.

**::_UNEXPECTED ENDING_::**

.

.

Dengan gontai ia masuk kedalam kamar, membuka isi lemari miliknya untuk mengambil sebuah benda yang sudah tersimpan beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Sebuah buku besar berisikan foto-fotonya bersama Siwon, sang kekasih yang sudah meninggalkannya.

Ia terduduk disisi ranjang, mulai membuka satu persatu lembar demi lembar foto-foto yang ada didalamnya. Raut wajahnya tidak berubah, tidak ada kebahagiaan yang tersirat, hanya ada sebuah luka yang begitu besar disana.

"_Untuk apa kau menyimpan begitu banyak foto didalam sana, huh?" Yesung memeluk leher Siwon dari belakang ketika melihat sang kekasih duduk disisi ranjang, sibuk dengan foto-foto disisi kanan dan kirinya._

"_Hanya agar kau tetap mengingat kenangan kita baby, aku tidak mau kau melupakannya." Ucapnya, mengusap lengan Yesung yang melingkar possessive dilehernya._

"_Aku tidak membutuhkannya Wonnie, karena semua kenangan bersamamu sudah ada didalam hatiku."_

_Sejenak Siwon tertegun mendengar penuturan Yesung, ia menoleh kebelakang, mengecup lembut bibir kissable itu, "Aku tahu karena aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja aku sedang berjaga-jaga, lagipula daripada hanya menjadi tumpukan tak berharga didalam lemari, lebih baik aku tempel seperti ini, akan lebih menarik jika kita membukanya."_

_Yesung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Wonnie, aku lelah..." ucapnya tiba-tiba dan langsung menghentikan aktifitas Siwon._

_Yesung melepaskan pelukannya, terduduk lemas diatas ranjang dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat imut. Siwon memutar tubuhnya, mengusap lembut pipi dan surai Yesung, "Tidurlah, aku akan keluar."_

_Sang namja manis langsung menggeleng, menarik lengan Siwon untuk tidak beranjak dari ranjang, "Tidak mau, aku ingin kau memelukku saat tidur."_

_Siwon terkekeh melihat betapa manjanya kekasihnya itu, "Sejak kapan peri manisku jadi manja, hmm? Kau terlihat seperti anak berusia 5 tahun baby." Berulang kali mengusap lembut surai Yesung._

_Bibir kissable Yesung kembali mengerucut, sepertinya hal itu tidak akan pernah hilang setiap ia kesal, "Aku hanya bermanja jika denganmu karena kau kekasihku. Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah, aku tidak mau beristirahat." Dan kini ia menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada._

_Namja berdimple itu menggelengkan kepala pelan, bukan karena kesal, tapi karena ia begitu menyukai sikap kekanakan kekasihnya itu, sangat berbeda dari orang-orang pada umumnya._

"_Hng.. baiklah Kim Yesung, sekarang berebahlah dan aku akan memelukmu sampai kau tertidur."_

_Yesung mengangguk senang, buru-buru ia membaringkan tubuhnya sembari tangannya yang menarik-menarik tangan Siwon untuk segera memeluknya diatas ranjang. Siwon pun tidak bisa berkata banyak, ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya._

"_Wonnie..."_

"_Hmm..." Siwon berdehem, memejamkan mata, memeluk erat tubuh Yesung seraya tangannya mengusap lembut punggung kekasihnya._

"_Kapan aku akan resmi menyandang nama Choi Yesung?"_

_Dan seketika mata Siwon terbuka, menatap nanar sosok Yesung yang semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada hangatnya. Ia tidak bisa berbicara banyak, pun ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung._

"_Won-"_

"_Baby tidur." Mendengar ucapan Siwon membuat Yesung sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Siwon sudah kembali memejamkan mata._

"_Aku hanya ingin tahu Wonnie,"_

_Kembali obsidian itu terbuka, tidak menyadari bahwa onix Yesung menatap takut kearahnya. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian ia memilih untuk diam dan terpejam._

Entah sejak kapan Yesung sudah meringkuk diatas ranjang dengan kedua tangannya yang mendekap erat buku berisi foto-foto kenangan mereka tersebut. Matanya memandang jauh kedepan, menatap cahaya yang masuk dari jendela yang tertutupi gorden.

"Kenapa tidak menjawabnya? Bahkan setiap saat aku sering bertanya dan kau tetap diam, apa ini jawaban yang kau berikan?" monolognya.

Tak tahu kenapa kenangan itu selalu terlintas dibenaknya, tidak pernah berhenti berputar hingga membuatnya serasa ingin mati jika memikirkan hal itu.

"_Wonnie, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanyanya gugup, tangannya pun bergerak resah menyentuh pagar balkon kamarnya._

_Siwon mengernyit heran, ia yang tengah memeluk Yesung dari belakang mencoba memperdekat wajahnya dengan wajah Yesung, "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"_

_Ia menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah, aku hanya ingin tahu, kau memang sering mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, tapi ketika aku bertanya tentang kapan aku resmi menyandang nama Choi Yesung, kau akan diam, benar bukan?"_

_Siwon kembali menegang, ia lagi-lagi harus terdiam dengan pertanyaan Yesung. Bibirnya terasa tidak bisa digerakkan untuk menjawab semua itu dan Yesung merasakannya. _

_Ia tersenyum tipis, melepaskan tangan Siwon yang melingkar diperutnya untuk berjalan masuk, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih membeku dibalkon mereka._

Yesung seketika terbangun, ia melangkah lagi untuk mengambil sesuatu didalam lemari. Onixnya menatap sendu sebuah map berwarna cokelat bertuliskan Seoul Internasional Hospital.

Ia tidak lagi duduk ditepi ranjang karena saat ini ia lebih memilih untuk terduduk dilantai dengan sandaran lemari dibelakangnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka isi map tersebut, membacanya dengan teliti setiap kalimat yang tercetak didalamnya.

"Mianhae... aku memang bukan yang terbaik untukmu, bahkan sampai detik terakhirpun aku tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya."

Tangannya bergetar, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia terus menangis setiap membaca berderet kalimat tersebut. Ia merasa telah gagal, ia gagal menjaga Siwon layaknya Siwon menjaga dirinya selama ini, dan itu membuatnya berkali-kali lipat merasakan penyesalan.

_BRUK!_

"_WONNIE!" Yesung berteriak tak kala ia melihat tubuh Siwon ambruk dilantai didepan dapur. "Wonnie!" ia lantas memeluk erat tubuh Siwon yang masih membuka mata, namun terlihat sekali namja tampan itu tengah menahan rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa._

"_Wonnie, bicaralah kau kenapa?" Yesung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Siwon didekapannya, tak tahan hatinya begitu mencelos melihat kesakitan diwajah tampan itu._

"_Eungh... ah... ak-aku tidak apa-apa baby," Siwon mencoba bangkit dan tersenyum walau ia melihat Yesung sudah menangis disisinya. "He-hey jangan menangis," diusapnya liquid tersebut dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Yesung yang semakin terisak keras. "Ba-baby tenanglah..." _

_Dibalik getaran suara yang dicoba tahan, sesekali Siwon memejamkan mata erat, kepalanya begitu terasa sakit, rasanya ingin pecah, bahkan ketika ia membuka matanya, semua terasa berputar-putar._

"_Aku takut... hiks... jebal... ak-aku takut..." Yesung menunduk dalam, tidak mengetahui jika tubuh Siwon mulai limbung, tangan kanan namja tampan itu mencengkram kuat surai hitamnya._

_Tidak ada suara yang terdengar setelahnya, hanya suara isakan dari Yesung dan deru napas yang tidak teratur dari Siwon. Seketika Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ssstt... tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis baby..." _

_Rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang, membuat tubuh Siwon kembali seperti semula walau terkadang ia masih sedikit merasakan sakit, namun suaranya sudah tidak bergetar seperti sebelumnya._

_Siwon mengusap lembut punggung Yesung, meletakkan kepalanya diceruk leher namja manisnya, "Baby, aku mohon berhentilah menangis, kau tau jika wajahmu terlihat begitu jelek jika sedang menangis dan aku sangat membenci wajah itu." Sedikit terkekeh, membuat agar kekasihnya tidak menangis seperti ini._

_Walau masih dalam keadaan terisak hebat, Yesung masih sempat terkekeh lirih sembari memukul pelan dada Siwon, "Dasar bodoh... hiks..." ia melepaskan pelukan Siwon seraya mengerucutkan bibir, lantas mengusap kasar wajahnya untuk menghilangkan bekas liquid miliknya._

"_Jika sedang tersenyum seperti ini, kau terlihat jutaan kali lebih manis." Goda Siwon lagi, membuahkan rona merah diwajah itu._

"_YA! Aku tidak sedang tersenyum kau tahu, aku marah dan aku kesal padamu Choi Siwon, kau sudah membuatku ketakutan, kau tahu aku begitu ketakutan melihatmu kesakitan, aku takut jika-"_

_Dan semua kalimat panjang lebar Yesung terhenti ketika Siwon membungkamnya, mengecup lembut bibir kissable Yesung sedari menangkupkan kedua pipi chubby itu, "Berhenti bicara atau aku akan membuat bibirmu bengkak Kim Yesung," lirihnya disela-sela lumatannya dibibir Yesung._

"_Siwon..." dengan cepat Yesung memeluk erat tubuh Siwon hingga tubuh kekar itu terhempas kelantai. Yesung tidak memperdulikan apapun, ia kini berada diatas tubuh Siwon dengan masih memeluk, merasakan Siwon mengusap lembut punggungnya._

"_Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil Kim Yesung."_

"_Dan anak kecil itu takut sendirian, jadi jangan pernah meninggalkan Choi Yesung, Choi Siwon." sahut Yesung yang sadar atau tidak membuat Siwon tersenyum tipis walau kepalanya kembali berdenyut menyakitkan._

"_I love you..."_

.

.

**::_UNEXPECTED ENDING_::**

.

.

Kini ia melangkah menuju kesudut dapur, membuka kamar mandi yang terletak disana. Melangkah perlahan untuk duduk ditepi bathup dan memainkan air yang sudah memenuhi bathup itu.

Bibirnya tersenyum, walau saat ini yang lihat hanyalah sebuah benda mati, namun kenangan yang tertoreh disana adalah hal yang begitu ia ingat, dimana didalam bathup itu adalah awal dari segalanya, awal dimana ia merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar menyatu sempurna dengan tubuh sang kekasih.

Ia tidak menyesal, tidak pernah menyesal, bahkan Yesung begitu menyukai kenangan-kenangan manis itu. suara desahan, suara teriakan, jeritan-jeritan yang menyerukan nama keduanya.

"Aku masih sangat mengingatnya, Siwon." ucapnya begitu lirih kemudian masuk kedalam bathup, membiarkan tubuhnya yang masih berbalut pakaian basah karena air.

"_Ah... Wonnieh... sa-kit..." Yesung mencengkram kuat sisi bathup ketika milik Siwon yang terbilang besar mengoyak bagian selatannya. _

_Sedang namja tampan yang kini duduk dibawah mencoba membuat kekasihnya tenang dengan memberikan kecupan-kecupan disekujur tubuh itu. sesekali ia menghapus liquid yang tercetak dikedua sudut mata Yesung._

"_Akh... Wonnieh... jebal..."_

"_Akuh... tidak akan bergerak dulu baby," ujarnya, ia menarik kepala Yesung untuk bersandar pada bahunya karena posisi Yesung yang tengah berada diatas tubuhnya._

_Hingga setelah beberapa menit mereka diam, Yesung mulai mengangkat kepalanya. "Ber-geraklah Wonnieh..."_

"_Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Siwon meyakinkan mengingat wajah Yesung masih terlihat kesakitan, sang namja manis mengangguk merasakan kedua tangan Siwon mengusap lembut pinggangnya. "Baiklah."_

_Perlahan Siwon mengangkat tubuh Yesung hingga hole sempit itu hanya memakan ujung junior Siwon saja, kemudian dalam sekali hentakan Siwon membuat juniornya tertanam penuh didalam hole Yesung._

"_Eungh... Wonnieh... ahhh..." perlahan Yesung mulai bisa menyesuaikan sesuatu didalam tubuhnya walau awalnya tubuh bagian selatannya terasa sobek, panas dan perih, namun kini ia terus bergerak hingga ia berhasil membuat Siwon mendesah layaknya dirinya._

_Air yang berada didalam bathup terkadang mencuat keluar, menjadi saksi betapa liarnya gerakan cepat dari keduanya, dan hal itu tidak membuat mereka lelah, berulang kali mereka menyatukan tubuh hingga keduanya merasa terpuaskan satu sama lain._

"_Aku mencintaimu, gomawo Wonnieh..." Yesung kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Siwon, napasnya memburu karena aktifitas yang mereka lakukan didalam kamar mandi beberapa jam terakhir ini._

_Siwon tersenyum, mengecup perlahan kening Yesung kemudian dengan hati-hati menggendong tubuh itu untuk keluar dari kamar mandi._

"_Nado baby, tidurlah."_

Onixnya terbuka, tangannya bergerak menyentuh dada sebelah kiri, disana lagi-lagi terasa sakit bahkan lebih sakit dari apapun didunia ini. Bibirnya bergerak namun tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Yesung menenggelamkan wajahnya didalam air yang memenuhi bathup tersebut, ia ingin melupakan semuanya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia kembali keluar dari air, mengambil napas panjang, wajahnya memerah dengan mata yang sangat sembab.

Perasaannya sudah mencapai puncak, ini sudah lebih dari rasa sakit yang ia terima. Ia begitu merindukan Siwon, ia ingin Siwon berada disisinya, ia ingin Choi Siwon menjaganya.

"ARGGGHHH!" Ia memukul keras air hingga tetesannya keluar dari dalam bathup. "Kenapa Siwon? KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU HAH? KENAPA? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGAJAKKU SAJA! AKU MEMBENCIMU SIWON! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Teriakannya begitu lantang, berulang kali memukul keras air hingga menyisahkan setengah dari air didalam bathup, tangisannya mengeras, lebih keras dari sebelumnya, "Aku membencimu... Siwon..."

"_Kepalaku pusing baby," Siwon memijat pelan pelipisnya disisi acara makannya bersama Yesung di meja makan._

_Hari ini Siwon terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, makanan yang biasanya tidak tersisa kini terlihat masih menggunung diatas piring Siwon._

"_Lebih baik kau beristirahat Wonnie, aku akan menggantikanmu ke perusahaan ne?" Yesung mengusap lembut punggung telapak tangan Siwon, ia begitu khawatir melihat wajah pucat kekasihnya._

_Masih memejamkan mata, Siwon mencoba tersenyum dibalik kesakitan dikepalanya, "Tidak, hari ini ada meeting penting dan harus aku sendiri yang menghadirinya."_

"_Tapi-"_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa, tenanglah, mungkin setelah ini sakitnya akan hilang." Dimple indah itu terlihat begitu dalam hingga membuat Yesung mulai yakin bahwa apa yang dikatakan Siwon mungkin ada benarnya._

_Siwon berdiri dari kursi, merapikan setelan jas dan dasi yang dikenakannya. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan Yesung menjadi tidak enak, ia lantas berdiri dan sedikit berjalan cepat menghampiri Siwon yang sedang mengambil tas diatas sofa ruang TV._

_Greb!_

"_Wonnie..." Yesung memeluk erat tubuh Siwon dari belakang, perasaannya tidak tenang, benar-benar tidak tenang, ia serasa tidak mau membiarkan Siwon pergi saat ini, "Bisakah kau tidak pergi? Batalkan meeting itu hari ini dan tetaplah di apartemen bersamaku."_

_Siwon mengernyitkan dahi, ia melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang namja manis, "Kau kenapa baby? Aku tidak apa-apa, aku janji setelah meeting ini selesai, aku akan langsung pulang," menangkupkan kedua pipi Yesung dan mengecup lembut bibir tipis itu._

"_Ta-tapi perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak tenang, hajimara... jebal..." Yesung menunduk, ia benar-benar tidak mau Siwon pergi._

_Siwon membawa tubuh itu kembali kedalam pelukannya, mengecup berulang kali puncak kepala Yesung, "Itu hanya perasaanmu baby, tidak akan terjadi sesuatu padaku, kau harus percaya itu."_

"_Tapi aku takut Wonnie, sungguh." Tak ayal Yesung semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada hangat Siwon, merasa bahwa mungkin pelukan hangat yang ia terima saat ini hanya akan menjadi kenangan selamanya._

"_Ssstt... jangan berpikir macam-macam ne? Aku berjanji setelah meeting selesai aku akan langsung pulang."_

_Siwon lantas melepaskan pelukannya walau ia merasa Yesung terus saja menggenggam erat lengannya, "Baby-"_

"_Aku ingin kau menciumku, jebal." Sela Yesung sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

_Memang terdengar aneh, tidak biasanya Yesung meminta Siwon menciumnya terlebih dahulu seperti saat ini walau memang namja manis itu terlihat begitu manja._

_Tapi toh Siwon tidak akan menolaknya, ia sedikit mengangkat dagu Yesung dan melumat bibir tipis itu. menelusupkan lidahnya masuk dan disambut oleh lidah Yesung yang bergerak lincah didalam sana._

_Kedua tangan Yesung melingkar dileher Siwon, menikmati setiap kecupan dari kekasihnya, kecupan yang berbeda dari biasanya, kecupan yang begitu membuat airmatanya tiba-tiba jatuh._

_Obsidian Siwon yang tertutup tidak menyadari jika saat ini onix Yesung yang juga sama tertutupnya tengah mengeluarkan liquid panas yang membuat rasa manis ciuman tersebut menjadi asin._

_Siwon membuka mata, melihat airmata itu semakin deras mengalir hingga ia harus dengan paksa mengakhiri ciuman tersebut, "Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya intens, ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya mengingat tinggi Yesung tidak sebanding dengannya._

_Yesung menggeleng, menghapus kasar liquid yang membasahi pipi chubbynya, "Berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkanku, tidak akan pernah."_

_Siwon mendesah, harus berapa kali ia mengatakan hal seperti itu? ia juga tidak paham kenapa pagi ini Yesung begitu sensitif, "Baby-"_

"_Hanya berjanjilah padaku Choi Siwon... jebal..." sahutnya._

_Sang namja tampan mengangguk, "Aku berjanji." _

"Dan kau mengingkari janjimu Choi Siwon..." Yesung terkekeh miris, masih dalam posisinya yang berada didalam bathup.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamar mandi dengan bersandar pada sandaran bathup, walau tubuhnya sudah mulai menggigil mengingat ia tengah berada didalam air yang dingin tapi toh ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

Ia hanya ingin satu, ia hanya ingin Tuhan mengembalikan miliknya walau semua itu tidak akan pernah mungkin.

Kedua tangannya yang berada disisi bathup mengerat, napasnya tiba-tiba memburu karena suatu hal yang tidak dimengerti. "S-sampai kapanpun... aku... akan tetap... mencintaimu...

-Choi Siwon..."

_PRANG!_

_Yesung terjingkat kebelakang ketika tiba-tiba piring yang tengah ia tata rapi diatas meja terjatuh kelantai hingga pecah. Ia berjongkok untuk mengambil secara hati-hati pecahan piring tersebut._

_DEG!_

_Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus menghadapi rasa yang menakutkan didalam perasaannya. Rasa ini lebih menakutkan dibanding saat ia melepaskan Siwon tadi pagi. "S-siwon.."_

_Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia berlari kearah meja didepan ruang TV untuk mengambil ponselnya, mencari nomor sang kekasih untuk bisa ia hubungi._

_Yesung menggigit bibirnya ketika sangat lama Siwon tidak menerima panggilannya, berulang kali ia men-dial nomor tersebut tapi nyatanya sampai panggilan ke 7 tetap tidak ada jawaban._

"_Siwon kau dimana?" lirihnya, mendekap erat ponselnya didada._

_Ddrrtt... Dddrrtt..._

_Merasakan ada getaran dari ponsel miliknya, buru-buru Yesung melihatnya, ia bernapas lega ketika melihat nama Siwon disana, Siwon menghubunginya._

"_Wonnie, kau dimana? Perasaanku tidak enak, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau ada dimana sekarang?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi, ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Siwon, itulah yang membuatnya seantusias ini._

"_Mianhamnida, apa kau teman dekat orang yang mempunyai ponsel ini?"_

_DEG!_

_Itu bukan suara Siwon, dimana Siwon-nya?_

_Dengan gugup Yesung menjawab, "N-ne, a-aku kekasihnya, d-dimana Siwon?" tanyanya takut, ia berdoa semoga apa yang ada dipikirkannya salah._

_Jangan! Kumohon jangan!_

"_Mianhae, saya hanya ingin mengabarkan bahwa kekasihmu mengalami kecelakaan dan kini dia sedang dibawa ke Seoul internasional hospital."_

_BRUK!_

_Tubuh mungilnya merosot kelantai, tangannya memang masih menggenggam erat ponsel miliknya, namun ia menghiraukan suara yang keluar dari ponsel tersebut. Matanya kembali memburam, apa yang ia rasakan terjadi, Siwon-nya terluka dan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini?_

_Ia tidak mau kehilangan Siwon, tidak akan pernah mau!_

_Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sedari kedua tangannya yang kini meremas kuat surainya sendiri, "S-siwon... tidak... SIWOOONNNN!"_

"_Maafkan saya Yesung-ssi, saya sudah berusaha menyelamatkannya tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, dia kehilangan banyak darah dan juga leukimia akut yang ia derita membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan lagi."_

_Yesung seakan tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya, ia hanya bisa bersandar pada dinding yang ada dibelakangnya ketika onixnya menatap langsung tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah tidak lagi bergerak._

_Berulang kali ia menggeleng, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi, mimpi buruk yang akan segera menghilang ketika ia membuka mata._

"_Ini mimpi Wonnie, aku tahu itu... hahaha..." ia tertawa keras diiringi cairan panas yang mengalir begitu deras, "Ini mimpi kan? INI MIMPI KAN?"_

"_Yesung-ssi, kau harus bersabar, Siwon sudah tenang disana, kau harus merelakan dirinya karena sekarang bukankah dia sudah tidak lagi merasa sakit?" Yesung tetap menggeleng disamping ia merasakan ada yang mengusap lembut bahunya._

_Siwon memang mungkin tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi oleh penyakitnya, tapi bagaimana dengan Yesung? orang yang ditinggalkannya?_

"_Pergi!"_

"_Yesung-ssi-"_

"_AKU BILANG PERGI! PERGI!" Yesung mendorong tubuh dokter tersebut untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, lantas ia naik keatas ranjang dan duduk diatas tubuh Siwon._

"_Hey, Wonnie sayang bangunlah, aku tahu kau hanya tidur, kau harus bangun sekarang!" ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Siwon yang sudah terasa begitu dingin, bibir yang biasanya terlihat merah itu kini hanya menampakkan raut yang begitu pucat._

"_Wonnie ayo bangun, aku akan mencumbumu tapi sekarang kau harus membuka mata." Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup seluruh wajah itu, kedua tangannya membingkai wajah tampan Siwon, lalu bergerak kebawah membuka satu persatu kancing pakaian rumah sakit yang dikenakan Siwon._

_Tapi saat ini berbeda, Siwon tidak bergerak sama sekali bahkan ketika tangan Yesung terus menyentuh dada Siwon yang terlihat membiru. Yesung meletakkan kepalanya didada Siwon, biasanya ia akan mendengarkan detak jantung Siwon, tapi kini tidak ada lagi yang terdengar._

_Yesung sudah tidak lagi menangis histeris seperti sebelumnya, tubuhnya melemas dan ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sembari tangannya membelai halus dada Siwon, "Kau tidak pergi kan? Kau tidak meninggalkanku bukan? Aku harus tidur sekarang dan saat aku terbangun, kau akan memelukku sangat erat seperti hari-hari biasanya, bukan begitu Choi Siwon?"_

_Nada suaranya bergetar hebat, ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya, meraba bibir Siwon kemudian mengecupnya sangat lama, melumatnya tidak peduli ia bisa kehabisan napas karena hal itu._

"_Wonnie... saranghae..." kedua tangannya meraih telapak tangan Siwon, dingin! itulah yang ia rasakan pertama kali, tapi toh Yesung tetap menghiraukan semua itu, ia menautkan jari-jari mungilnya pada jari-jari besar Siwon._

"_Kau... jahat... tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa... hiks... berhenti mencintaimu... Choi Siwon..."_

_Ia kini sendirian, hanya sendirian, lalu bagaimana ia harus menjalani hidup jika sosok yang selalu menjadi pelindungnya harus pergi meninggalkannya?_

"_Siwon... jebal irreona... hiks... siwon..."_

_Tangan mungilnya memukul-mukul pelan dada Siwon, seperti mantra yang tidak pernah terputus, Yesung terus menyerukan nama Siwon, berulang kali hingga ia tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya._

.

.

**::_UNEXPECTED ENDING_::**

.

.

_Tok... Tok... Tok... _

Onix cerahnya terbuka, wajahnya masih terasa begitu lengket karena liquid yang terus mengaliri wajahnya meskipun ia dalam keadaan tidur. Dan kini alisnya menaut ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu diluar sana.

Entah kenapa ketukan pintu itu terdengar begitu keras hingga ia merasa sedikit terganggu akan hal itu.

_Tok... Tok... Tok... _

Yesung mulai keluar dari dalam bathup untuk berjalan kearah pintu, ia cukup berhati-hati ketika memutar knop pintu dan menariknya kebelakang, melihat siapa yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu apartemennya cukup keras.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka dan seketika tubuh Yesung membeku. Sosok didepannya itu seakan membuat jantung Yesung berhenti berdetak.

"Masih belum melewati tanggal 4 oktober bukan? Happy anniversary baby."

Dimple itu, senyuman itu, semua yang ada didepan Yesung sungguh membuat matanya kembali memanas. Baritone berat yang begitu ia rindukan, sosok itu kini tersenyum begitu cerah dengan membawa kue yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Tes...

Liquidnya kembali mengalir dan seketika Yesung menghambur memeluk erat sosok tersebut, menyebabkan kue yang dibawa sosok itu terjatuh begitu saja.

"Wonnie.. hiks... Wonnie..." pelukannya semakin erat, membiarkan kemeja putih polos yang dikenakan sosok itu basah karena airmatanya.

Yesung merasakan punggungnya diusap begitu lembut, "Ssstt... kenapa kau suka sekali menangis, hum? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya bahwa aku membenci wajahmu ketika sedang menangis?" bisiknya ditelinga Yesung, kemudian mengecup lembut daun telinga itu.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, "Jangan lagi meninggalkanku, jebal... aku takut Wonnie..."

Sosok tersebut melonggarkan pelukannya, memberikan kecupan lembut dikening Yesung, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku berjanji."

Yesung tersenyum, sekali lagi memeluk erat orang yang begitu ia rindukan, sangat ia rindukan. "Hey, baby kau harus ikut denganku, ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu."

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya, sedikit memiringkan kepala, "Kemana?"

Tangan mungilnya digenggam erat oleh tangan kekar yang begitu hangat ia rasakan, "Aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya, kajja baby!"

Tubuh Yesung sedikit limbung saat dirinya ditarik untuk berlari meninggalkan apartemennya.

"YA! Choi Siwon kau mau membawaku kemana?" serunya yang hanya dibalas senyuman lebar dari seorang Choi Siwon.

.

.

_**Ditemukan seorang namja yang tewas secara mengenaskan didalam bathup dengan memotong pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Sampai saat ini belum diketahui penyebab bunuh diri tersebut, namun dari hasil olah TKP, banyak kesimpulan yang menyatakan bahwa namja tersebut bunuh diri karena tertekan setelah sebelumnya kehilangan kekasihnya yang meninggal 10 bulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan.**_

.

.

"Ah jadi ini tempatnya?" onixnya mengedar keseluruh arah tempat yang begitu indah itu, sedang tangan kanannya masih terpaut rapat oleh tangan kekar disisinya.

"Kau suka?"

Yesung mengangguk antusias, "Dimanapun kau membawaku asal bersamamu akan selalu membuatku bahagia Wonnie, gomawo..."

Siwon menghentikan langkah Yesung, membawa tubuh itu untuk menghadap kearahnya, "Mulai saat ini kita akan bersama baby, selama-lamanya." Terangnya penuh penekanan, kemudian menangkupkan kedua pipi Yesung untuk menyatukan kedua bibir itu.

"I love you Choi Siwon, apakah sekarang aku sudah bisa menyandang gelar Choi Yesung?" tanyanya polos, mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dan demi Tuhan itu terlihat begitu imut.

Siwon mengacak surai hitam Yesung, entah kenapa ia begitu menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Yesung, "Mulai detik ini kau resmi menyandang gelar Choi, namamu sekarang bukan lagi Kim Yesung, melainkan Choi Yesung."

"Yayy... jeongmal gomawo..." Yesung melompat-lompat karena rasa bahagia yang begitu besar, "Saranghae Choi Siwon..."

Siwon tersenyum sangat tulus, memeluk erat tubuh Yesung dari belakang, menyesap aroma tubuh yang begitu ia sukai, kemudian berbisik, "Nado jeongmal saranghae...

-Choi Yesung."

.

.

* * *

Farewell ! God knows when we shall meet again. _**– William Shakespeare**_

* * *

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

* * *

Otthae? Ya... ya.. seperti biasa membosankan hohoho... karena ini YEWON DAY, walaupun harusnya kepisah, aku gamau bikin dad n mom terpisah hohoho, jadi mereka harus mati berdua *digampar*...

Ini FF kedua untuk kalian, besok adalah FF terakhir sekaligus perpisahan *nyengir*. gomawo buat yg udah comment di FF ku kemarin **^And this Farewell^**

Leave a comment please ^^

Jeongmal gomawo... #hugs_Rae


End file.
